This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this project are 1) to examine the role played by methamphetamine and stress in alterations in innervation patterns, Type I interferon gene expression, and SIV replication in lymph nodes, and AIDS-related indicators in blood. 2) to examine the role played by methamphetamine and stress in altering permeability of the blood-brain barrier (BBB) in SIV infected monkeys, and 3) to examine whether beta adrenergic blockade or administration of recombinant interferon-beta (rIFN-b) will abrogate the effects of methamphetamine in lymph nodes and at the BBB.